Dreaming in Middle-Earth: The Return of the King
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: The final part. Continuing the from the Two Towers. What would be in store for Faith and Victoria. And the fate of Middle-Earth will be decided here and right now. Will Faith be consume by her vampire self or not. And will Victoria ever find love in Eomer. (Legolas/OC) and (Eomer/OC). The rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

* * *

**Dreaming in Middle-Earth: The Return of the King**

**Recap from the Two Towers Part.**

**_"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf stated as we began to ride out of the valley. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hope now lies with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness."_**

**_We all moved out, it was going to be at least two days before we arrived at Isenguard._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why is Fangorn so creepy?!" Victoria complained.

"Because it's really old so it would makes looks creepy" I was getting really annoyed at Victoria I was about to yell at her when a sound filtered through the trees and I raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds a lot like-,"

"MERRY AND PIPPIN!" I cried, relief plastered all over my dirty face. Finally we emerged from the forest. It didn't help that Legolas rode behind me; it meant I couldn't look at him unless I turned and every time I did, Victoria would grin in a knowing way that pissed me off.

"Ah-ha!" Pippin declared, raising his mug in a salute to our arrival.

"Welcome, my lords and ladies. To Isenguard." Merry called out, having stood up so that we can see them better.

"You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and… and smoking." Gimli sputtered out when he saw them and Vicky and I couldn't help but giggle.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin informed us. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli questioned, his mouth was sure to be watering at the sound of that.

"Hobbits!" Gandalf scoffed, rolling his eyes at them and Gimli.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isenguard." Merry responded with a smile.

"Come on down from there now." Gandalf ordered them.

* * *

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm…mmmm… glad you've come," The tree spoke slowly and from the long mossy beard I guessed that this was Treebeard.

"Wood and water, stock and stone I can master but there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower," The group looked up but couldn't see anyone and I heard Aragorn mutter.

"Show yourself,"

"Be careful, even in defeat Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned as he held his staff a little higher.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli thought aloud but Gandalf didn't like that idea.

"No… We need him alive… we need him to talk," Silence continued on for a few minutes. Then Saruman appeared.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace," Several of our group members tore our eyes away from Saruman and looked to Théoden as he spoke at first softly. His voice became a yell however as he answered the wizard's question.

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!" The King was angry now, his fists tight on the reins.

"When you hand from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we _shall_ have peace!" With Théoden finished, we turned back to look at Saruman and his reaction.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" He was clearly unhappy with the way things had turned out.

"What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess, the Key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rids of the five wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives; thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them, Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf called up.

"So you have come here for information…I have some for you," With a wicked grin the wizard pulled a small, black orb from his robs.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth, something that you have failed to see! But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage, his attack will come soon," Gandalf nudged Shadowfax forward then, ahead of the group.

"You are all going to die," I sucked in a breath and gritted my teeth against a panicky cry that I felt rise in my throat.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" The wizard then turned his gaze to Aragorn, who returned the wizard's glare with his own.

"You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor, this exile crept form the shadows, will never be crowned King,"

"What would you know!" mine and Victoria's voice roared. Everyone looked to us, but Victoria's mouth was shut after that.

"You don't know him! You have not seen his strength! You can't say crap about him! You know don't anything or _nothing _for that matter!" My answer was a loud, which only made my grip the reins tighter.

"I would know more than you think, Faith Sky," Saruman said darkly.

"How did you hear of my name?"

"How did I hear of it? Why I was the second to know of it! And one of your other friend's is here as well, in Middle-Earth," Victoria glanced at me because I know that one of our friends in Middle-Earth.

"Yes, that's right; I know why you're here! In fact I was told to bring you to Middle-Earth by the Dark Lord, Sauron!" He proclaimed loudly, another dark laugh filling the air.

"Then why choose us? And what friend are you talking about?!" Victoria and I asked almost desperately, needing to know why I was ripped from my home and dumped in Rivendell all those months ago.

"You have a darkness in your heart, a shadow that you will not be able to ignore for much longer or control it, the Dark Lord will call for you soon. As for your friend, she's at the Lonely Mountain." Saruman said.

"You mean she's at Erebor, the Misty Mountain!" I heard Victoria. Even though I've seen Rain here in Middle-Earth during when the Fellowship was in Moria and even talked to her.

"Yes, she was there when Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror to reclaim Erebor from the dragon Smaug."

Victoria glanced back at Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf because she knows Legolas was there when Thorin Oakenshield and his company went through Mirkwood and Gimli's father was in the company so Gimli would know. And Gandalf would know her from the start of Thorin's quest for Erebor.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love," Everyone was looking at Gandalf now, ahead of them by a few feet.

"Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" Gandalf said nothing and sighed.

"The path that you have set him on can only lead to death,"

"I've heard enough!" Gimli grumbled loudly.

"Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" He told Legolas and me, the both of us was gladly reaching for an arrow when Gandalf stopped us, even though I was more than willingly to shoot Saruman.

"Come down, Saruman! And your life will be spared,"

"Save your pity and your mercy! I have no use for it!" With a loud cry the wizard shot a fireball from the end of his staff. The fireball exploded around Gandalf. But the flames disappeared quickly and revealed Gandalf completely unharmed and unfazed. Saruman however was clearly shocked.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf called and Elena and me glared in satisfaction when Saruman's staff burst into tiny little pieces. Another person walked up behind Saruman and me and Victoria recognized him as Gríma. Théoden recognized him as well and called up to him.

"Gríma, you need not follow him! You were not always as you are now! You were once a Man of Rohan! Come down," Gríma almost smiled as he bowed deeply.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master! You are a lesser son of grater sires," Saruman mocked and I looked over to Théoden in pity.

"Gríma, come down…be free of him," Théoden said again, only to but cut off by Saruman.

"Free? He will never be free!"

"No!" Was Gríma's argument against him.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman ordered turning and slapping the man across the face. With a cry of pain Gríma fell out of view.

"Saruman!" Gandalf called to regain to angered wizard's attention.

"You were deep in the enemy's counsel, tell us what you know!"

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided, I will not be held prisoner here!" And then suddenly Gríma was behind him with a dagger. The man got two stabs into the wizard's back before Legolas and I shot up an arrow, directly into Gríma's heart. Gríma fell back with a yell, whilst Saruman turned and fell. The wizard flipped several times as he fell from the top of Orthanc, robes flying about, before at last he was impaled on one of the spikes of a wheel. We were all silent for a moment, Gandalf breaking it as he turned Shadowfax around.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free, the enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike!" There was a creaking sound, the wheel on which Saruman rested had turned as he disappeared below the water.

"The filth of Saruman… is washing away," Treebeard spoke, talking of how new, young and wild trees would come and live there. Victoria and I was watching Pippin however as he slipped down to the water from behind Aragorn.

"Pippin?" Aragorn asked. Pippin however didn't answer our questions and instead waded through the water towards the wheel. The hobbit picked something up from the water and Treebeard gasped.

"Bless my bark!" The black orb that Saruman had held was now in Pippin's hands, and Gandalf nudged Shadowfax forward immediately.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad," He said to the startled Hobbit. Pippin reluctantly handed over the orb to Gandalf who wrapped it in his robes and after a last look at Pippin turned the white horse around again.

* * *

It was nearing midday when our company slowed to a halt, giving the horses a rest while having lunch.

"We make good time," Théoden told them as he surveyed the land.

"We shall have returned to my Hall well before sun down if all goes well," That time was too far away for Victoria and she hit the ground asleep before I could tease her about anything. With a sigh of dismay I settled for leaning against Legolas. His pale hand traced circles on my back and made my stomach twist and turn. I nuzzled closer to him and enjoyed the last few moments of peace this trip was going to offer.

"Legolas…" I heard Victoria.

"Are you thinking about what Saruman said about your friend, aren't you Victoria?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes and I was wondering if you knew my friend back then?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I did know Rain. And she did everything she could to help her 'family'. And she's my cousin as well." Victoria had my mouth open then. And I pretended I didn't hear what Legolas just said.

My mouth opened to speak again but the King beat me to it. "Come, it is time we continued on our way," With yet another defeated sigh I got to my feet and walked over to Victoria.

"When you finally admit you like… _him_, I am gonna hang SO much shit on you," I grumbled as I jabbed my thumb in an unsuspecting Éomer's direction.

"I don't have to tell him if I don't want to Faith." Victoria said with a frown as she folded her arms behind her head.

"Okay I'll tell him." As I started to walk towards Eomer, but Elena grabbed me.

"You WILL Not Do Such A Thing." I saw the anger in her eyes.

"Okay but you have to do sooner or later. Or I 'Will' tell him." I told her and I walked towards Heart-Fire and Legolas with Arod.

"I shall count the moments we are apart," he whispered as he kissed my hand. Victoria meanwhile had tiredly stumbled to Hasufel; she couldn't help but roll her eyes dramatically at the display of love. And I was going to listen Victoria's and Eomer's conversation because of Vampiric hearing.

"Your friend is in love, do you not approve?" Éomer asked coming over from the other side of the horse, making Victoria jump with surprise.

"No! I-I mean it's not that I just…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to think how to word her feelings, Éomer seemed to understand and silently lifted her into the saddle.

"There is no need for you to speak of your feelings to me, I was merely curious as to your reaction; if it is a personal matter-,"

"Nah, it's not that I just…well I'm really happy for her, I just don't want her to get hurt," Victoria trailed off again as she watched me smiling like a love-struck fool at Legolas, though I was listening to her and Eomer. With a nod and a small smile that said he understood, Éomer went to mounted up onto Firefoot.

"I do not think that the Elf could ever hurt her and I think she'll be alright considering that she's an immortal," He told Victoria pointing towards an oblivious Legolas, who was smiling just as love-struck back at me.

"It's not Legolas that I'm thinking of, but I guess you're right about Faith, after all she's half elf and half vampire," Victoria said as Gandalf gave the signal to move out. _You're thinking of Eomer_ I thought.

* * *

**P****lease review. And sorry for a cliffhanger.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Redone)

**Chapter 2 (Redone)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**"Nah, it's not that I just…well I'm really happy for her, I just don't want her to get hurt," Victoria trailed off again as she watched me smiling like a love-struck fool at Legolas, though I was listening to her and Eomer. With a nod and a small smile that said he understood, Éomer went to mounted up onto Firefoot.**

**"I do not think that the Elf could ever hurt her and I think she'll be alright considering that she's an immortal," He told Victoria pointing towards an oblivious Legolas, who was smiling just as love-struck back at me.**

**"It's not Legolas that I'm thinking of, but I guess you're right about Faith, after all she's half elf and half vampire," Victoria said as Gandalf gave the signal to move out. _You're thinking of Eomer_ I thought.**

* * *

A hush pulled over the crowd as Eowyn offered a goblet of wine to Théoden, who stood in front of the throne with Éomer at his left side and Eowyn at his right. In a toast to the people of Rohan Théoden raised his goblet and everyone stood, a mug of some beverage in their hand.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their lives to defend this country." Theoden proclaimed as he raised his goblet in a toast. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" I said along with all the others in the hall.

"Hey! What are you—Victoria?"

"Come on! Legolas and Gimli are gonna have a drinking contest and you should enter too!" Victoria laughed as she came to a table with Legolas and Gimli on one side and Éomer on the other next to a large barrel.

"Faith is going to join you guys!" She told them as she pushed me in front of the table.

"Wha? Hey! I never said-,"

"You can go back to bed straight after," She told me as compensation, then I had smirk on my face.

"Now that I think about it, I think that Vicky should join too."

"Oh no I shouldn't"

"What are you! Chicken?"

"Fine!" She said and sat, I didn't even blink as I sat down next to Gimli, whilst Legolas remained standing. Éomer, who seemed only slightly surprised at Victoria entering the competition, filled four mugs and handed them out.

"No pauses, no spills," He stated the rules and Gimli happily took up his mug.

"And no regurgitations!" He cried, to the amusement of the Rohirrim men around him.

"So… it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked confused as he took up his mug from Éomer, a slightly baffled look on his face.

"Aye!" The men around shouted and I smirked taking up my mug.

"Last one standing wins! Heh heh heh!" Gimli laughed before bringing the mug to his lips and gulping down the ale, Victoria and I following quickly after with Legolas hesitantly following after that. The men and women around them cheered and laughed as well, enjoying the feast.

Mug after mug piled up on the table as all three kept up their drinking. A decent mound had formed in front of the Dwarf as he chuckled loudly between mugs.

"Raaaaar, it's the Dwarves that go swimming, with _little hairy women_!" He bobbed and laughed cheekily, making Victoria snort into her new mug; foam and ale splashing all of her face.

"You're out girl" I said as I got a new mug.

With a large belch the Dwarf continued on drinking.

"I feel something…," Legolas said with a troubled expression as he turned to Éomer, who raised his eyebrows in question. So far Legolas had made no emotion to indicate he was becoming tipsy, and the large pile of mugs in front of him made that hard to believe.

"A slight tingle in my fingers… I think it's affecting me," My Elf said perplexed. Gimli slammed down his latest mug and with slurred words exclaimed how Legolas couldn't hold his liquor, before promptly passing out and falling backwards off his seat. Smugly Legolas turned to Éomer and stated;

"Game over," But I protested.

"You've still got me to go babe"

"I think you've had enough"

"Oh don't tell me that, just so you can win this" Legolas sighed and we kept going.

After a few more, I was feeling at my limit. "It seems that Faith is at her limit" Victoria whispered to Eomer, even though I still heard her.

"Am not Vic" I said as I finished another mug and got another one.

"Alright you two have had enough, you're both good at the drinking game alright" Victoria told me and Legolas.

"Okay, but you!" I pointed at Legolas. "You come with me, 'now'." I said finishing my mug. Then dragging Legolas outside.

Once outside and felt my bloodlust taking over me.

"Legolas I can't hold it any longer" as I was breathing heavily.

"It's alright I know Faith, I know." As Legolas pulled me into a hug. "I trust you Faith." Then I put my arms around his neck and leaned towards Legolas' neck and my fangs shined in the moonlight. And I bit Legolas' neck. I could taste his sweet blood, it tasted like the ale that we just had.

"Faith!" I heard someone calling my name. I let go of Legolas but still holding him and I had blood dripping out of my mouth. And I turned to see Victoria and Aragorn.

"Faith what are doing?!"

"I couldn't help it, my bloodlust was taking over me and Legolas, he trusted me to stop and I was going to stop when you two came out." I said. And I started healing Legolas' neck.

"Legolas are you feeling any better?"

"Yes Faith." And Legolas wiped the blood of my face and kissed my forehead. "You should go to sleep Faith." Legolas said.

"Can you take me please Legolas?"

"Yes Faith." As Legolas picked me up and took me to my room.

**~Victoria's POV~**

"Aragorn I'm scared of what my friend is becoming."

"It's going to be alright Victoria. Faith will be alright and I know that she would never hurt the people that she loves, that include Legolas, Gimli, me, your friend Rain and you Victoria." I looked up to Aragorn and smiled at him.

"I hope you're right Aragorn, for Faith's sake." I said in hope for my friend.

**~Faith POV~**

I couldn't sleep that night because I was worried about Pippin and Palantir of Sauron. And I got up and ran down the hall to where Pippin and Merry were.

And there was Pippin holding the Palantir.

_Ahh man, Pippin why! _I thought and grabbing the Palantir off him and my eyes changed and my fangs came out as I was holding the Palantir.

And now I was standing on top of the tower in Mordor. Before me stood Sauron, he was wearing his dark battle armour once more. He circled me like a predator studying its prey, looking for weaknesses. I didn't let my expression show fear, no matter how much was twisting inside me.

"It's lovely to see you, my dark princess." He gently spoke from behind me.

I didn't say anything then.

"Tell me about the situation in this war. Will I succeed, or not?" he practically drawled on the words, dragging them out.

"Well how will I put this… You're screwed as screwed fucked so I would quit while you're in over your Ring 'my lord'." I said my lord with a bit of poison in it.

Sauron was in front of me in a flash. I could see the flames in his eyes beneath the helmet. He was beyond annoyed. I gave one last smirk in defiance, and then he grabbed my neck and lifted me from the ground, my feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

"Well my little dark princess." He said as his grip got tighter around my neck. "I'll just have one of my slaves to kill you in this war."

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"You may know him my little dark princess." And I had an Idea who he might send to kill me.

"Is it the Witch King of Angmar."

"You'll just have to find out for yourself. And he'll kill your little friend of yours." as he let go then punched me in the gut.

_Victoria. _Shewas the last thought I was thinking off.

Soon I gasped for air and I saw Gandalf and Legolas was holding me tightly.

"What did you see?"

"I… I saw him Gandalf… He called me his Dark Princess and he asked me about the war, of him being successful… He thinks I can see into the future." I said in a faint voice.

"Did you tell him?" I shook my head.

"No I don't have the sight Gandalf."

"Did you say anything about Frodo and the Ring?"

"No nothing Gandalf and he threaten me and Victoria." I answered. And I grasped Legolas' tunic. "Legolas stay with tonight please? I don't want to be alone." I asked.

"Gandalf?" Legolas looked to Gandalf and he nodded to Legolas for him to take me back to my room. And slept peaceful that night with Legolas beside me.

**~The Next Morning~**

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring nor did Faith." Gandalf said.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan… Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defend at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground… Before he sees a king returns to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf told us.

"Tell me, why should we ride to those who did not come to ours?" we all looked to Theoden. "What do owe Gondor?" Theoden finished and there was silences. But I want to say something.

"My lord, do you not see?" Victoria questioned. "If Minas Tirith and Gondor fall to Sauron, then there is no one preventing those same armies from slaying your people. Sauron will not be satisfied until all freedom is squashed. If you will not aid the people of Gondor for the sake of humanity, then do it for your people."

The hall had fallen silent as she spoke to the king, who now examined me. She stood up straight under his gaze.

"Do not let death and destruction further wreak havoc because of petty differences, My lord." Her tone changed from argumentative to pleading.

"I will go." Aragorn said changing the subject of the matter.

"No."

"They might be warned!" Aragorn counted Gandalf's answer.

"They will be." Gandalf said and walking towards Aragorn. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Gandalf whispered to Aragorn even though I have my elf/vampiric hearing.

"Understand this… Things are now in motion that can not be undone." Gandalf started to say. "I ride for Minas Tirith… and I won't be going

alone." Gandalf turned to look at Pippin when he said the last bit.

**~Victoria's POV~**

"Merry!" Both Aragorn and I called after him, Merry finally stopped when he stood at the top of the watch post, watching Pippin and Gandalf ride off onto the plains and away from us. I stood just to Merry's right and Aragorn took his left side, we both rested a hand on the hobbit's shoulders.

"He's always followed me everywhere since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst trouble but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone." Merry admitted then looked up at the two of us. "Just like Frodo and Sam."

"One thing I've learned about Hobbits: They are a most hardy folk." Aragorn replied to comfort the hobbit.

"Foolhardy maybe. He's a Took after all." Merry laughed at his joke, I couldn't help but to give a slight chuckle as well.

"Sometimes while we are growing up, we have to go our separate ways." I comforted Merry. After another moment, I kneeled down next to him. "But, I promise you. Nothing could keep the two of you parted for long. You will be back together again soon."

Merry smiled at me, then turned his attention back out to watch the disappearing shape of his friend. We continued to stand there until their shapes were completely invisible to our eyes; I was the last to see them disappear off into the distance.

* * *

**P****lease review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**"Sometimes while we are growing up, we have to go our separate ways." I comforted Merry. After another moment, I kneeled down next to him. "But, I promise you. Nothing could keep the two of you parted for long. You will be back together again soon."**

**Merry smiled at me, then turned his attention back out to watch the disappearing shape of his friend. We continued to stand there until their shapes were completely invisible to our eyes; I was the last to see them disappear off into the distance.**

* * *

**~Faith's POV~**

It been a few day since Gandalf and Pippin left for Minas Tirith.

"Faith stop worrying about Gandalf and Pippin, they will set the beacons on and…" Victoria was cut of by the door.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn yelled.

Theoden and his generals turn to him.

"Gondor calls for aid." There is a hesitation by Theoden.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim." Eomer bows to him and leaves. The bell rings out to gather the Rohirrim together. And the rest of us got ready.

"Horse men Hmph! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." Gimli lamented.

"Now that would be great. I'd like to know the lonely mountain, Erebor. And about their King and Queen of Erebor." Victoria said as I and her pulled our horses up next to them.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas said and then we were all off for war.

"I agree with Legolas, but I'm sure that the King and Queen of Erebor can handle their lands of this war." And Victoria gave me a weird look.

* * *

We finally made it to Dunharrow. And I was walking around with Victoria, Legolas and Gimli. And we noticed the horses were being difficulty and the men have in calming down the horses that seem to be nervous of something. They meet Eomer who is saddling his horse.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas remarked.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer replied.

"That road there where does that lead?" Gimli asks indicating a small cleft in the cliff.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." I answered.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer said.

"I agree with you one that one." Victoria said.

"Hey Legolas I'm a little bit hungry." I told him

"You and your stomach Faith."

"Hey we've riding for hours Victoria." Then I saw Aragorn looking towards the pathway into the mountain.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn jumps and turns around to face Gimli. "Let's find some food."

Soon it got dark quickly.

I saw Merry leaves the tent swinging the sword around, but practicing all the same though.

"To the smithy, go!" Eowyn ordered him laughingly as he dashed off and I smiled at Merry.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer said gaining their attention. He was sitting next to a campfire with Gamling.

"You should not doubt him." Eowyn countered.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Eomer said making Gamling laughs.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Eowyn becomes very serious and starts to walk away.

"Eowyn right, everyone should have the right to fight if they choose." I heard Victoria said as she followed Eowyn.

"You both know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him," Eomer starts to walk towards them. "And the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold. Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so." He puts his hand on Eowyn's shoulder. "War is the province of men Eowyn, Victoria."

"What trying to do… Scare us. I know what war has done to people and it will take more than what you just said is going to scare me. So don't tell me that…"

"Victoria!" I yelled at her and pulled her away from the siblings.

"Faith let me go!" as she tried to get out of my grip. "Faith why did you..."

"You don't get it do you Victoria. Eomer wants to protect you." I told her.

"Faith I don't need protection!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled child Victoria. And I forbid you to be in this war!" I yelled at her.

"You can't tell me what to do Faith, you're not my mother…" Then it happened. I slapped my best friend.

"I won't say it again Victoria. And I know for a fact that Eomer loves you and you love him. What if Eomer finds out that you're there fighting and then die? And have you considered how he would feel after… he will feel broken inside." I said and started to walk away.

"Whatever. I can see that you don't want me here Faith and I'm disowning you as my best friend."

"Whatever. Just remember that there are people here that love you and care about you." I said and walked off.

* * *

"What's wrong lass?" Gimli asked as I came back.

"Nothing Gimli and what are you up to?"

"Aragorn is going down the path of the dead." Gimli replied.

"Cool. Count me in on this one." I said and ran to get Heart-Fire ready.

* * *

"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn said to Gimli.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves or Faith's fury?" Legolas asked walking up on the other side of Aragorn, leading Arod and with me leading Heart-Fire by his side.

"His right Aragorn. Don't test my stubbornness or fury, as Victoria found out the hard way early tonight." I said thinking about what I said earlier to her.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Gimli stated as Aragorn smiled.

"He's right. And think about all the things we've been through since starting the Fellowship back in Rivendell." I said to him.

The four of us ride from the camp along the Dimholt road. Theoden and the soldiers. Victoria, she was glaring at me and the soldiers see us leaving.

* * *

**P****lease review.**

**And sorry I haven't been updating.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**"Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." Aragorn said to Gimli.**

**"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves or Faith's fury?" Legolas asked walking up on the other side of Aragorn, leading Arod and with me leading Heart-Fire by his side.**

**"His right Aragorn. Don't test my stubbornness or fury, as Victoria found out the hard way early tonight." I said thinking about what I said earlier to her.**

**"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Gimli stated as Aragorn smiled.**

**"He's right. And think about all the things we've been through since starting the Fellowship back in Rivendell." I said to him.**

**The four of us ride from the camp along the Dimholt road. Theoden and the soldiers. Victoria, she was glaring at me and the soldiers see us leaving.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Third Person POV~**

The soldiers start to question why they leave.

"He leaves because there is no hope." Gamling said.

"He leaves because he must." Theoden replied.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." Gamling argued back.

"As always Gamling you are a ray of sunshine." Victoria muttered as Theoden shakes his head.

"No, we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless." Theoden said as they nod in agreement.

**~Victoria's POV~**

"Who knows, maybe we'll get a miracle." I said with a smile.

"A miracle? We ride to our deaths." Gamling stated.

"Then run away Gamling, because you no use in this war if you are afraid." I snapped and left to get ready for the war.

Eomer comes up just in time to see them disappear into the passage.

"Your friend went with them." Eomer said urgently.

"Yeah, I know but… She's not my friend anymore." I replied.

"And whys that?"

"Let's just say we where talking about someone who wants to protect me. And we said some bad things to each other." I said and Eomer pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sure Faith didn't mean what she said to you."

"I know, but some of the things she said where true." I said

**~Faith's POV~**

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked as we continued down the path. White stone cliffs surrounded them and an eerie silence filled the air.

"One that is cursed." I started.

"Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor" Aragorn followed by me, Legolas, and Gimli make their way. "To come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas said.

Finally, they approach the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. They are walking, leading their horses by the reins.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said.

We reach the doors. Legolas reads the inscription above the door.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead." Legolas read the symbols above the door. "And the dead keep it. The way is shut."

Something comes out of the door towards them at a rush. It spooks the horses, which pull on the reins and run away from them.

"Brego/Heart-Fire!" Aragorn and I shouts after our horses. Gimli looked alarmed.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn walked through the entrance, Gimli looks scared.

"Yeah and I laugh in the face of danger and the faces of evil." I said and have a little laugh. Legolas and I followed after Aragorn.

"Well this is a thing unheard of. An elf and a half will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." I heard Gimli from outside and he runs after us. And I will get Gimli for call a half.

**~Third Person POV~**

The Rohirrim are breaking camp. Theoden emerges from his tent, followed by Eomer.

"We must ride light and swift. It is a long road ahead and man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight." Theoden said to Eomer as they mount their horses and are moving through the camp. Theoden sees Merry and another Rohirrim soldier.

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war Master Meriadoc." Theoden said.

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind." Merry argued.

"It is a three-day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden." Theoden replied and looking at the young Rohirrim soldier.

"I want to fight!" Merry said upset.

"I will say no more. And you soldier get moving." Theoden said and the rode away.

"Yes My Lord." 'He' replied.

Merry watches him leave and looked up at the soldier beside him.

"Vicky you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure Merry. And don't give up just yet." Victoria said as she mounted and rode away before Merry could ask what she meant, Merry stands there looking forlorn as a rider approaches him at a gallop from behind and catches him up by the collar, swinging up into the saddle in front, he is amazed.

"Ride with me!" Eowyn said.

"My lady." Merry replied with a smile.

"Form up, move out! Form up, move out!" Eomer called out. They begin to gallop.

"Ride! Ride now to Gondor." Theoden yelled as they rode away.

**~ Faith's POV~**

We've walking for a while now and I want play a joke on Gimli.

"Hey Gimli I… I see someone's died spirit hand on your shoulder."

"Ahhh, get it off! Get it off!" Gimli shouting and I was laughing my butt off. And I saw Legolas and Aragorn chuckling as well.

"Haha I got ach! Haha I got ach!"

"Hybrid I'll get you for this!" Gimli hissed at me.

"Yeah that would the day." I said in a cocky tone.

"Stop the both of you we have other matters to deal with." Aragorn told us.

"That was good by the way Faith." Legolas whispered into my ear and I giggled.

Aragorn leads us with a torch. It shows many human skulls on the floor. Aragorn moves on but Legolas remains looking at them.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked.

"I see shapes of men and of horses." Legolas replied.

"Where?" Gimli looks around.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud." Legolas said. Aragorn's eyes are wide open with concern, they continue to move on. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following."

"They have been summoned." I finished and being creepy about too. And following Legolas and Aragorn.

"The dead? Summoned? I knew that! Huh. Huh." Gimli turns around slowly. "Very good. Very good." He realizes he is alone. "Legolas! Faith!"

Ghostly hands writhe around Legolas and then me and then Aragorn and finally Gimli. They are ethereal. Gimli tries to blow them away. He blows and wafts them away. Aragorn and Legolas turn looking at the hands.

"Do not look down." Aragorn cautioned.

"Yeah because where walking over human skulls." I said and also trying to scare Gimli as well.

Gimli pauses fighting the urge to look down and then looks down and sees human skulls on the floor.

The skulls crunch beneath his feet as they continue on. We emerge running from around a corner. Aragorn leads them forward into an open space which contains a large building. He turns looking around with his torch.

"Who enters my domain?" A voice echoed in the cavern.

I drew my twined swords.

Aragorn turns and the King of the Dead appears before some steps in front of him.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answered.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The King replied.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn said.

The King of the Dead laughs menacingly. As he does a whole Kingdom of buildings appear around them. Soldiers emerge from them. A deadly army surrounds them chanting.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it." The Ghostly army closes around us. "The way is shut! Now you must die!"

Legolas fires an arrow which passes straight through the King and clatters to the ground. I and Gimli have similar luck as our weapons pass through them.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn stated.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The King replied. He approaches Aragorn to attack him. Aragorn retaliates and blocks his sword with Anduril. "That line was broken!"

"It has been remade." Aragorn catches the King by the throat and pushes him back. The ghostly armies stand looking at him. "Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you?" He looks at the dead army, walking through them. "What say you?"

"Ach! You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life and they have none now in death." Gimli said.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." He brandishes his sword at them. "What say you?"

The King laughs again and the army begin to disappear.

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death!" They disappear. "What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli shouted.

The Dead Army disappeared. There is a cracking sound and the walls of the building in front of them begin to collapse. Hundreds of human skulls fall down towards them.

"Out!" Aragorn called.

We climb up the thousands of skulls trying to climb over us. We begin to slide down with them too.

"Legolas! Faith! Run!" Aragorn yelled as he grabbed Gimli and pulled him along.

We manage to leave the place running out of the cave as the skulls continue to rain down behind us. We emerge into the sunlight. And I looked out over the area and spotted something in the river.

"The black ships." I said and as I pointed to the river.

Aragorn looks down from the high place to see ships on the river and a burning town. It looks like he thinks he is too late. He sinks down on his knees in despair, tears in his eyes. Legolas approaches him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Aragorn bows his head. Legolas, Gimli and I also look upset.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

There is a sound behind and Aragorn looks around to see the King of the Dead come out of the rocks and approach him.

"We fight!" He stated.

* * *

**P****lease review, it makes me happy knowning that you guys love it.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**"The black ships." I said and as I pointed to the river.**

**Aragorn looks down from the high place to see ships on the river and a burning town. It looks like he thinks he is too late. He sinks down on his knees in despair, tears in his eyes. Legolas approaches him and puts his hand on his shoulder. Aragorn bows his head. Legolas, Gimli and I also look upset.**

**"Now what are we going to do?" I asked.**

**There is a sound behind and Aragorn looks around to see the King of the Dead come out of the rocks and approach him.**

**"We fight!" He stated.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

By the time that the black ships were passing past the cliff face, we were waiting for them, standing on the ledge at the base of the cliff with weapons drawn. Aragorn moved forward so that he was standing atop one of the large boulders so that he could be seen by the ships easily and called out to them.

"You can go no further!" Aragorn's voice rang out to the black ships swarming with mercenaries.

The men aboard the ships were dark-haired dirty men, looking as though they were pirates. The boson on the lead ship stood up in response to Aragorn's call.

"You will not enter Gondor." He shouted out once more, earning him laughter coming from the men, apparently they did not think that we had the man power to stop them.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" the boson called out, eyeing our group skeptically in a mocking way.

"Faith, fire an arrow past the boson's ear." Aragorn instructed quietly so that only we could hear it.

I nodded my head before notching my arrow and aiming it so that it would fly past the boson's head without doing any harm.

"Mind your aim lass."

Gimli moved his axe knocking my arrow off-course. So that instead of being a warning shot, the arrow flew into the chest of the man walking next to the boson and he fell to the deck of the ship. I sent a glare at Gimli for throwing my aim off, while Aragorn and Legolas looked at me shocked. And I grabbed Gimli's shoulder tightly.

"Do that again Gimli, I'll kill you." I said with danger and venom. But Gimli ignored me though.

"Oh! That's right, we warned you!" Gimli called out to the mercenaries with a smile on his lips. "Prepare to be boarded."

Well, not surprising that they laughed that the four of us would board them, but surprising considering that they laughed right after a member of their lot dropped down dead on the deck.

"Boarded?" the boson called out in a laughing voice. "By you and whose army?"

"This army," Aragorn informed them as he raised his sword in the signal for the attack.

From behind us, the King of the dead and his army appeared from within the darkness of the rock and crossed the water to swarm the ships. Several of the mercenaries, fearing the green ghosts that were attacking them, jumped off of the ship into the water. Only to have a couple of the ghosts disappear under the water after them. The screams of death echoed out from the ships as we stood there waiting for the ghost army to bring the lead ship over toward the rock that we stood upon.

After the last of the cries died down, a few of the bodies still falling out of the rigging and into the water below, the ship that we had addressed previously was sailing toward us. Standing at the helm was the King of the dead with a grim smile upon his face. A plank lowered from the ship to the ledge and we filed onto the ship that was crewed by green mist. Once we were aboard the ship pulled away from where we stood and continued down on the course that it had been going before we commandeered it from the mercenaries.

"Get some rest." Aragorn instructed us all once he had finished talking to the dead king. "We will be landing in Osgiliath midday tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I told him before I walked away hand in hand with Legolas as we found our way to one of the cabins below deck.

"It wasn't my fault Legolas. Gimli made my shot go off course." I told him.

"I know, just make sure that you beat him in our little game."

"I will love." As I kissed his lips.

**~Victoria's POV~**

Our army of Rohirrim are stopped beside a lake. Eomer gallops up.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded, the lower levels in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance." Eomer reported to Theoden.

"Time is against us. Make ready!" Theoden ordered.

"Take heart Merry." Merry, who is eating something, looks at Eowyn. "It will soon be over."

"My ladies. You are both fair and brave and have much to live for." We both looks at him. "And many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan capable of great deeds… but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends; Frodo, Sam, Pippin. More than anything I wish I could see them again."

"You will see them again Merry, I know you will." Merry looked at me with smile.

"Prepare to move out!" Eomer called.

"Make haste. We ride through the night." Theoden called out.

A soldier blows a horn. I, Merry, and Eowyn exchange looks. Merry puts down his sandwich and puts on his helmet. He stands up and looks at them. Eowyn puts on her helmet too.

"To battle." Eowyn said,

"To battle." Merry replied.

"To battle and victory." I said. And we rode to War.

* * *

The Rohirrim line up against the skyline, the horsemen advance. Theoden looks down on the battlefield. Eowyn puts her arm around Merry's shoulder.

"Courage Merry. Courage for our friends." Eowyn whispered.

"Eomer, take your Eored down the left flank." Theoden ordered.

"Flank ready!" Eomer replied.

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the centre. Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!" Theoden addresses the men. "Arise! Arise riders of Theoden. Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!"

The soldiers lower their spears in readiness; the Orcs lower their pikes in defense.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. we'll look after you." Eowyn said as Merry smiles and looks around at all the soldiers. Theoden rides across the front of the men, running his sword along all their spears.

"Ride now, ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! DEATH!" Theoden yelled and the army shouted back.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden yelled.

The horns are sounded. Theoden and the army begin to walk forward. We break into a gallop towards our enemy. Orc archers prepare themselves.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Theoden yelled. The archers fire. Orcs begin to get scared and run off. The Rohirrim smash into the Orcs slaughtering them right, left and centre.

* * *

"Drive them to the river." Eomer yelled. We chase the Orcs towards the river.

"Make safe the city!" Theoden called, directing us to herd the Orcs toward the river where they could no longer assault the city.

My eyes raced upwards at the sound of a foreign horn being blown. There had been a chance that we would destroy the army of Orcs by the end of the afternoon, as our numbers outdid theirs and we plowed through their lines. But as I looked up and saw the arriving reinforcements for the enemy, which consisted highly of Oliphants now, I couldn't help but feel fear that we would lose the battle. Thundering footsteps heavier than any horse came from the approaching army.

"Re-form the lines!" Theoden bellows, causing everyone to abandon what they were doing and head back to form the lines once more. "Re-form the lines!"

I rode back to where Theoden was, finding my place in line beside Merry and Eowyn. I glance over hesitantly at them, wanting to make sure that they were fine. I met eyes with Merry, who nodded his head and gave me a weak smile.

"Sound the charge! Take them head-on. Charge!" Theoden roared out, along with the sound of a horn being blown by one of the men.

I tightened my hold on my sword, before placing the reins between my teeth in hopes that I would be able to steer when we charged towards the massive beasts. A stray Orc moved ahead of me and I severed its head from its shoulders.

Before our lines came the Oliphants, swinging their heads back and forth creating a deadly pendulum with their tusks. Another Orc met its end to my blade and in return pain shot through my hand. Ignoring the sounds of those dying and being thrown off of their horses by the swaying tusks, I ride forward urging Bladen hastily when I have the most time and made it past the point where their tusks would have clashed with me. I glanced over to my right and saw Eowyn and Merry riding between the legs of the Oliphant beside the one that I rode beneath. My swords flashed out and slashed into the back of the knees of the Oliphant sending its head down toward the ground. I mimic the movement again on the back legs, knowing that Eowyn had done the same thing. Although I still think that Oliphants should count for more than one.

"Merry!" I hear Eowyn call; I glanced over to her see her fighting several Orcs around her.

Mixing with the Orcs around me were Haradrim. I leaned backwards, avoiding the sword of one of the Orcs which sliced through the air where my throat had been. Ducking below the blade level, I plunged my sword up into the gut of the Orc that attacked me. My leg swiped backwards, knocking a Haradrim off of his feet before I slammed the blade through his chest. A short ways away from me, Merry was fighting several Orcs and Haradrim even once he had been lifted from the ground he stabbed his short sword into the throat of the man who held him. More corpses piled up around me. I jumped up onto a small pile before slamming down throwing my weight into the back of one of the Orcs and knocking it to the ground.

About fifteen feet to my right was the body of the Nazgul mount, its neck stretching out to taste the flesh of a pinned Theoden.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. And I felt my heart drop because I saw Theoden as a father to me. And I would die for my 'father' if anything happens.

My swords continued to cut through flesh, ending lives with every thrust.

"Feast on his flesh." The witch king hissed.

Theoden looks up from the ground, unable to move as he is trapped under his horse. The beast moves towards him. Eowyn and I moves in front of Theoden to defend him.

"We'll will kill you if you touch him." I spat.

"Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey, weaklings." The witch king said.

The beast lunges at us, we stepped either side then and cuts off its head. The beast falls down dead. The Witch King turns towards us as Eowyn and I picked up a wooden shield and approached him. He wields a massive mace. He swings the mace at us and we managed to avoid it several times, but eventually he catches Eowyn shattering the shield and breaking her arm. She falls down. He towers over her. He brings up his mace for the killing blow.

"One weakling down. And you are the little of that hybrid's friend." The Witch King hissed.

"What of it?" I asked suspiciously. "And that's what you think monster! And I'll send you to the Abyss along with your master!" I yelled.

"Foolish mortal, No living creature can kill me." He hissed again.

I started to run towards the Witch King. "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Angmar!" and tried to get a killing blow in his face, but I missed. And he pushed me towards where Eowyn was.

* * *

**Sorry guys another cliffhanger**

**P****lease review, it makes me happy knowning that you guys love it.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

******And it makes me happy knowning that you guys love it.**

**Recap**

**"One weakling down. And you are the little of that hybrid." The Witch King hissed.**

**"What of it?" I asked suspiciously. "And that's what you think monster! And I'll send you to the Abyss along with your master!" I yelled.**

**"Foolish mortal, No living creature can kill me." He hissed again.**

**I started to run towards the Witch King. "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Angmar!" and tried to get a killing blow in his face, but I missed. And he pushed me towards where Eowyn was.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**~Faith's POV~**

"Late as usual, pirate scum." An orce pushes his way through the other Orcs towards the ships. "There's knife-work here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships."

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I jump off the ship. The Orcs looks surprised. As we begin to approach the Orcs.

"I'm going to enjoy this." I said and transformed a little bit.

"There's plenty for the three of us, may be best Dwarf win!" Gimli said.

The orcs laugh as they move towards them until the Dead Army materialize behind us and charge at the Orcs who move back in astonishment. The Dead Army overrun the Orcs and kills them all.

**~Victoria's POV~**

Eowyn and I saw the Witch King. He grabs her by the throat and lifts her up and he stomped on my chest and I screamed.

"You fools! No man can kill me. Die now!" From behind Merry has crawled unnoticed behind the Witch King, he stabs him behind his knee. The Witch King drops Eowyn and falls to his knees. Merry groans in agony and holds his arm that has stabbed the Witch King, falling back. Eowyn removes her helmet before the Witch King.

"We are no man!" She thrusts her sword into the space in his helmet. It sparks, he roars and the sword flies back out. Eowyn falls to the ground as the Witch King folds in on himself, screaming. He disappears.

"You said that really well Eowyn!" I told her. And I realized something… Merry, his disappeared on us. _Well crap we lost Merry. _I thought.

**~Faith's POV~**

"Fifteen, sixteen." Legolas counting as he shoots his arrows.

Kill more and more orcs.

"Legolas, Faith!" Aragorn points out two Oliphants coming straight towards us. I ran towards the one in front of me and jumped onto its tusk, I swings onto its front leg and then onto its back leg. I kept climbing up on the arrows that are sticking out of it and gains the top of the animal.

"Forty three, Forty four." Haradrim run towards me, I fought them off and drops them down off the animal. I grabbed one of the ropes and swings down to the side of the animal. And I slashed the stale thing off and slipped sideways tipping off the Oliphant. I holds onto the rope until I gained the top again then lets go and stands there alone. I moves towards the Oliphant's head and I got my fangs ready. I bite down into the Oliphant's neck. As the animal drops to the ground, I slides down its trunk to land safely on the ground in front of Gimli with Legolas at my side. We nodded at Gimli.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli snapped.

"Only because you can't do it Gimli." I snapped back.

"Come on then, come on!"

I walked away to join Aragorn as kills all the Orcs around him and stops to look at the battlefield. Behind us the Army of the Dead bring down a Oliphant. They watch as they move through the city killing all the Orcs they can find. "Woah we won!"

"Indeed we have." Aragorn replied.

**~Victoria POV~**

Eowyn and I started to move towards Theoden.

"My Lord?" I said.

"I know you both… Eowyn, Victoria… My eyes darken."

"No… No" Eowyn and I said in a whisper. "We're going to save you." I finished.

"You both already did… Eowyn, Victoria." I knew he was dieing but this was too much even though I've seen this so many times.

"Eowyn, Victoria… My body is broken. You both have to let me go."

"No, I won't." I pleaded.

"Victoria, please as my dieing wish please look after Eowyn and Eomer for me. And you are the daughter I never had, but I wished I had."

"Yes I promise, my lord." I answered.

"And now I go to my fathers… in whose in mighty company… I shall not feel ashamed." There was a silences but a little after Theoden muttered mine and Eowyn's names before he died. And both Eowyn and I started to cry over him.

**~Faith's POV~**

"Release us!" The Dead King demanded.

"Bad idea! Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead." Gimli said.

"Gimli." I snapped as I punched him into the ground. "They have suffered enough."

"You gave us your word!" The king argued.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." Aragorn said.

The King of the Dead smiles. There is a great wind and the Army of the Dead disappears. Aragorn looks around, he sees Gandalf who bows low to him. Aragorn smiles.

"Gandalf, Pippin!" and I ran towards them. "I've missed you guys…" then I smelled someone's blood familiar blood. "VICKY!" I yelled and ran towards the source.

* * *

"Noooooo!"

Eomer runs towards Eowyn's body and picks her up and cradles her in his arms. I rushed to follow and screams when I saw Victoria's pale face. I runs to over and falls at her side.

"Vic? Oh my…Vic can you hear me." I yelled as tears stream down my face. "Victoria wake up you big idiot."

Aragorn hears us and looks across. He sees Eomer cradling Eowyn and a tear starts to his eye as he also sees me kneeling next to Victoria. Gandalf looks on; he nods his head just slightly.

"Faith." I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I saw Legolas.

"I'm not leaving her Legolas!"

"I know Faith, we'll take her to the healers." I smiled a little too.

"Thanks Legolas." I told him and he helped me with carrying Victoria back to Minas Tirith.

* * *

"Victoria you are really are one of the biggest idiots I've ever met." I said. And I saw Victoria's face; it looked like she was smirking.

"Well at least I'm not died now am I, Faith?"

"You are just lucky that you're injured." I told her.

"Hey I'm sorry for being a brat at Dunharrow." She apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too for bitching to you. So are we still best-friends?"

"Yeah. I can't stay mad at you forever now can I?" I giggled at her.

"Well, I'm an immortal now so yeah." I told her.

"Yeah. And what did you mean by 'the King and Queen of Erebor can handle their lands of this war'." She asked and I remember saying that before we when to Dunharrow.

"Oh well you see… I've actually met the Queen of Erebor."

"Really when? what's she like?" Victoria asked.

"I met her in the Mines of Moria. And she reminds me a lot of Rain to be honest." I really didn't want to lie to her. But then one of the healers came in.

"I'm sorry Lady Faith, but it is time for the patient to rest." A healer said. I nodded to her and started to walk out.

"Wait, I have one request." Victoria said.

"Yes Lady Victoria?"

"I want to see Eomer." The healer nodded and started walk out to get Eomer. "No I want Faith to get him." Victoria finished.

"Sure Vic I'll get him."

"Thanks Faith." I nodded and walked outside.

As I walked out I bumped into someone and I looked up to see Faramir.

"Boromir?" I acted as if I've seen my fallen comrade.

"No actually I'm his younger brother, Faramir."

"Oh sorry. It's just that you look just like him. And I'm Faith, the Hybrid of Mirkwood or The Shadow." I told him and I smiled at him. "And should you be resting Faramir?"

"How did you know I was injured?" he asked.

"The scent of your blood was still on you Faramir. But it was nice meeting you though. And I'm sorry about Boromir and I was there when he was shot down by that monster of an orc. And I wished I was stronger to save him." Then I felt Faramir hand on my should.

"You did what you could for my brother. Faith."

"Yes but, I wish I could of done more for Boromir." I said trying not to cry.

"As I said Faith 'you did what you could for my brother'. And I don't blame you." He told me.

"I know you don't blame me Faramir, but…" I stop myself.

"But?" he asked.

"Oh never mind. I'll see you later." I told him and left to find Eomer again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I finally found Eomer; he was with Eowyn, since she was injured in the battle.

"Eomer?" I asked and placing my hand on his shoulder. And he turned to look at me. "Are you alright?" stupid question.

"No I'm not alright. My sister isn't waking…"

"I'll see what I can do Eomer." I said to him and kneeled down to see what I can do for Eowyn. I looked at her for a minute. "She's not dead Eomer, in-case you where wondering."

"How do you know?"

"Her heartbeat is faint. And because I can just hear her heart." And I started to heal Eowyn with my healing magic. "Eomer. I didn't come here to heal Eowyn but she is my friend so I would have healed Eowyn anyway. But the reason I'm here is because Victoria is asking for you. And she loves you, but don't tell her that I told you and I know you love her." I told him and I saw him blushing.

"What makes you say that Faith? And she's alive?"

"I've seen the way you both look at each other. And yes she's alive Eomer. And as I said Victoria is asking for you Eomer, she needs you at the moment. And don't worry I'll stay with Eowyn and I'll come to tell you when she wakes up." I told him.

"I trust you Faith." He answered and left me to take care of Eowyn.

**~Victoria POV~**

I heard a knock at my door.

"Yes come in." I answered.

The door opened and Eomer came in.

"Faith said that you want to see me."

"Yes I did. And I want know how you're holding up with your sister and all." I answered with a little blush.

"Not so well actually even though Faith is taking care of my sister." He said as he came to sit down on the bed. "And you are injured as well."

"Eomer I choose to fight and…"

"You could have died." Eomer cut me off of what I going to say. And he pulled me into a hugged and stroking my hair through his fingers. I was blushing even more of being this close to Eomer. "I thought I lost as well Victoria and I've should of asked you this earlier." As he pulled away from me but I was still in his arm.

"Well?" I asked.

"Victoria will you court me?" he asked. It took me a few second to know what he meant.

"Umm… I-I… W-well… Y-Yes I will court you Eomer." I shuddered a bit of my answer as I looked at Eomer's eyes. And he started to lean forward and his lips close to mine, then he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. After what felt forever, Eomer pulled away.

"I should go Victoria. There's a meeting of what we are going to do next." As Eomer kissed my forehead.

"Okay, but if you guys go fight the armies of Mordor then just don't die on me and please keep an eye on Faith for me. Okay promise me that Eomer please?" I asked.

"I promise Victoria." As he kissed my forehead again. "I'll be back soon." And he left me to think about this whole court thing.

**~Faith POV~**

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said out of a trans.

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Aragorn answered.

"It's only a matter of time. He suffered a defeat, yes… but behind the wall of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because Gimli there are ten-thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." I told him.

"I've sent him to his death."

"No." Both Aragon and I answered Gandalf.

"There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate. Right Aragorn?" I asked him. And he smiled at me. Then Gimli made a coughing noise.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arm." Eomer answered.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas said and knowing what Aragorn and I where saying.

"Also certainty of death. Small chance of success! What the hell are we stand around here for?!" I answered.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn said as he smirked. And I know what his up to, but I won't interfere with it though.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just my OCs**

**Recap**

**"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate. Right Aragorn?" I asked him. And he smiled at me. Then Gimli made a coughing noise.**

**"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arm." Eomer answered.**

**"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."**

**"A diversion." Legolas said and knowing what Aragorn and I where saying.**

**"Also certainty of death. Small chance of success! What the hell are we stand around here for?!" I answered.**

**"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."**

**"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn said as he smirked. And I know what his up to, but I won't interfere with it though.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The black gates were darkly impressive. They reached high and were impossibly thick from what could be seen. The army gathered a ways from the gate and just stared at it for a time.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked voicing everyone's opinion.

Aragorn turns to look towards him and then rides forward towards the gate with me, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer and a Gondorian standard bearer. We ride up close to the gate.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn shouts at the Gate. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Pippin, Merry, and Gimli watch from behind their riders as the gates open and out comes Sauron's Lieutenant. He rides towards them.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome and to my lady." The mouth of Sauron greeted my friends and I. Aragorn and Legolas look at him aghast. He is horrific to look at.

"Bite me. And if Sauron still thinks he can win this war. Than he sadly mistaken!" I said and I assumed that when its head snapped toward me it was glaring.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" The mouth asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf replied.

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He holds up Frodo's mithril shirt in front of Gandalf.

"Frodo!" Pippin said as The Mouth of Sauron throws the shirt at Gandalf. "Frodo!"

"Silence." Gandalf said.

"No." Merry gasped.

"Silence." Gandalf snapped.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did." The mouth taunted as tears gathered in Gandalf's eyes. Aragorn moves forward on his horse. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade."

Aragorn sweeps out his sword and beheads the Mouth of Sauron in one movement.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said.

"Yeah." I agreed with him

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn said.

"Nor will I" I said simply. The gate begins to open. Aragorn turns to look at it. Orcs begin to march through.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn shouted. We rode back towards the army with the Orcs marching behind them. The soldiers look uncertain as the Orcs march towards them. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn rides across the front of the army addressing them.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers." They listen to him. "I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" The men look encouraged. "By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!"

The soldiers all unsheathe their weapons and stand ready. Aragorn wheels around on his horse to face the oncoming enemy. Our small army is surrounded by the huge Orc army.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf and a half." Gimli grumbled.

"What about side by side with friends?" He looks down at Gimli and smiles. Gimli looks up at him.

"Aye! I could do that." Gimli said with a smile.

"Yeah I could too and let us make it out of this alive." I smiled them and Legolas give me one last kiss before we fight the orc army.

The Eye of Sauron started to whispers my name to me.

"Faith!" I moved forward bit and I was seeming mesmerized. "Hybrid!" I saw Aragorn's sword arm drops to his side. He turns and looks at Gandalf, who holds up Frodo's mithril shirt for him to see. Aragorn smiles.

"For Frodo." Aragorn said.

He raises his sword and runs forward towards the Orc army. Pippin, Merry and I shout and run after him, their swords raised. The rest of the army start to run towards the Orcs. They quickly overtake the Hobbits. Aragorn reaches the Orcs and smashes into them slashing with his sword. The two armies collide in a fierce battle. They fiercely fight off the Orcs, and then Ringwraiths come to join in the battle.

Gandalf and Legolas continue to fight the Orcs. There is a scream from the Ringwraiths and Gandalf stops to look up at one who is closing in on him. Gandalf sees a moth flitting around him and looks up again to see a huge eagle and a huge dragon intercept the fell beast and drag it off.

"The eagles! The eagles are coming! And hell a dragon as well!" I yelled. The eagles and dragon engage in the air with the fell beasts.

"Pippin." I yelled as I slid in front of him just in time to stop an orc blade from slashing him in half. Pippin quickly stabs the orc killing it. We continue to fight this way with me blocking and Pippin going in for the kill.

The Eye of Sauron flares suddenly. It looks this way and that desperately. The Cave Troll stops, looks towards the Eye and realizes it is free and runs off. Gandalf turns towards the Eye which is screeching and groaning with a terrible sound. Legolas and Aragorn turn to look too. The tower of Barad Dûr begins to collapse. Gandalf has tears in his eyes. They watch as the tower collapses to the ground. The Eye of Sauron explodes sending a huge shockwave outwards.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry shouts gleefully.

Gimli shakes his hands with joy. The Black gate begins to collapse. Orcs try to run away, but the ground below them gives way. They are all destroyed.

Mount Doom erupts. Merry looks shocked. Gandalf begins to cry. The Ringwraiths fizzle and disappear. Aragorn watches with concern. Pippin cries.

"Frodo." Pippin said brokenly.

And I fell to the ground and for some odd reason I started to coughing up blood. "Leg… (Cough) las!" I yelled for him, soon he was at my side.

"Faith what's wrong?"

"I don't… (Cough) know love." I said still coughing up blood and I passed out.

* * *

I open eyes to a place I've never seen before.

"We're the hell am I?!" I asked myself.

"You're in the afterlife."

"WHAT?!" I yelled and I turned around to see a very beautiful women and a handsome man.

"I knew she would react to that Cuiledhwen. And it's good to see you all grown up Bronwethiel." The man said. (Cuiledhwen- Koo-eel-ehth-wehn).

"Wait that name means Faith in the common tongue doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes Bronwethiel." (Bron-weh-thee-ell)

"Stop calling me that! Faith is fine okay and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"How? Because we where the ones who named you. After you're our daughter after all." It took me a while to know who they where.

"Mom, Dad?" I asked and I ran toward them and hugged them.

"Shh, Shh. It's alright Faith and it's not time for you to be here."

"I know but I miss Legolas." I told them.

"In love with Thranduil's son."

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked my father.

"No reason sweetheart."

"And it time you to go back… But when you get back you'll not be the same hybrid you once was." My mother told me.

"You mean I'll be a full elf or a full vampire?" I asked.

They both nodded yes. "Okay, I'm ready and it was nice to meet you both. Mother, Father." I said to my parents. And I closed my eyes not before my parents told me that they love me and also they are proud of me.

* * *

I opened my eyes again. And started to sit up from the bed and looked around the room, I saw Victoria asleep on the side of the bed and Legolas was asleep in a chair next to the bed, but his eyes where opened. And I did read somewhere that elves sleep with their eyes open.

Then an idea popped into my head. I quietly got out of bed and quietly got in front of Legolas and leaned towards his neck. I got good smell off of him and I didn't have bloodlust from it either.

"You know could of asked love." I heard Legolas' voice and I jumped.

"Don't do that!" I said and I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Would you shut up elf, I'm trying to…" I heard Victoria but she stopped in mid-sentence and she saw me. "Faith… You're alive!" She said and ran at me and knocked us both down. "Don't you ever to scare us again you hear me Faith Sky!"

"Yes I hear you Vicky." I told her.

"Hey I think Frodo should be awake soon."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes seriously Faith."

"Ladies are going to ignore me?" Legolas asked us.

"No of course not love why would we do that?" I asked innocently. "And you get off me now!" I said to Victoria and she quickly got me and helped me up.

"Now let's go and see if Frodo awake." Victoria said and started to walk off. "Hey aren't you two coming?"

"Yeah but you go on ahead, I just want some time with Legolas for a minute okay." I told her.

"Okay Faith."

"That's Bronwethiel to you Missy." I said to her.

"Okay Bron." And she left.

"Now is there anything different about me Legolas?" I asked.

"Well your skin is not as pale as it was when I first saw you." He told me.

"Awww, that's sweet of you love." As I wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist. And he kissed me, soon it got passionate. Then I pulled away. "We should go see how Frodo is." I told Legolas and kissed his cheek and we started to go and see Frodo.

* * *

"About time you two."

"Shut up Victoria." As I glared at her.

"Hey your eyes didn't go all vampire." She said.

"Yeah you're right they don't because I was died for all that time I was passed out, I saw my parents. And they told me when I come back I would be either a full-blooded vampire or a full-blooded elf."

"So our hybrid is an elf." Gimli said.

Nah I'm a vampire, Gimli." I said sarcastically. "Of course I'm an elf!"

Then we heard laughter. "Hey that's Gandalf and Frodo laughing" Merry said as he and Pippin ran of to see him.

"Hey Vic do you mind that you wait outside until I call you in?" I asked.

"No I don't mind Bron." We smiled at each other and Legolas and I left to see Frodo.

* * *

"Frodo!"

"Faith!" he said and as I ran toward him, Merry and Pippin.

"Now I'm going to give our hero a hug." As I did the whole Fellowship was here, well minus Boromir. "Hey you can come in now." I called out to Victoria and she came in.

"Hello." She waved to Frodo.

"Frodo this is Victoria, my best-friend. And Victoria this is Frodo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire." I introduced them both to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Victoria."

"The pleasure is all mind Frodo Baggins." She replied.

After that Merry and Pippin started talking about their adventures with the Ents.

Soon we all had to leave because Frodo needs his rest. But I wanted to ask Gandalf some questions.

"Gandalf?"

"Yes Miss Faith." He answered.

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes go on." I took a deep breath then.

"That dragon, the one that helped us at Mordor, who was it?" I asked. "Because the dragon I only knew of was Smaug." I finished.

"That dragon is a really good friend of mine and a very nice girl as well." He said.

I started to remember something when we back in Lothlorien, then I realized. "No it couldn't be." was all I said. And I started to walk away.

* * *

**********Please review.**

******(A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait. And I've been dealing with some friend issues, also I've been writing other fanfics that been written. Other than that I feel pretty good. And enjoy this chapter.)**

**********Angel-But-A-Demon out for now. And until the next time.**


End file.
